When Two Worlds Collide
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: It was another day in Neverland for Peter Pan, and he is doing his usual tricks and games. But when a mysterious red head is seen running around Neverland, all he wants to do is find out who she is...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my favorite crssover couple: PETER AND ARIEL! I have always thought they should have been together...even when I was a squirt :) Ariel has always been my fav princess too. So this is the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW SO I COULD WRITE MORE! I will probably write some more anyway...but still review. I would appreciate it ;)**

**ROCK ON PETER PAN!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WITH PETER PAN OR LITTLE MERMAID... *sigh* HEY DISNEY, WANNA MAKE AN OFFER?**

**-MLB12**

_

* * *

_

_Peter Pan Narrator POV:_

Every child wants what Peter Pan has. He can never grow up, fly, and fight like a pro. But Peter Pan secretly wants what every child takes for granted. Love. You see, Peter ran away when he was little to Kensington Gardens, where the fairies live. He met Tinker Bell and they both flew away to Neverland. He lives every day like a new game, except it never has an ending.

It was an average sunny day on the island, and Peter did his usual routine: knock the socks off of Hook, play games with the Lost Boys, and tell stories to the mermaids. But today at the lagoon, things changed.

"Hello girls!" Peter flew down on the purple rock in the middle of the clear blue water.

"Peter!" they all replied jumping up onto the other rocks and flashing their tails in excitement.

"I won against Hook again today." He boasted, smiling pure white.

"What happened?" they asked interested in hearing more. Tis' was then when Peter saw a flash of bright red hair hide in the trees behind him.

"Well, I was flying around the Jolly Roger and Hook saw me, he started firing cannon balls at me!"

"Really!"

"But I slashed my sword right into them and the split in half. Then I fought Hook and pushed him into the water." he was exaggerated beyond repair.

"Yay Peter!" they clapped, fixing their hair.

Peter turned around towards the trees and saw a girl with fire red hair and blue eyes, staring at him smiling in awe. He looked back at the mermaids. When he turned back around, she was gone.

_Ariel Narrator POV:_

Ariel had never seen anything like that boy. She finally got granted two days with legs by her father, King Triton, and decided to spend it on Neverland. All of her sisters always talked about Peter Pan, so she decided to see him, except hidden. But he saw her, and that made her nervous. Ariel had on her shells and a grass skirt, found at the beach when she first dragged herself up. He looked at her like a child would look at a new toy, full of interest and curiosity. And that's what scared the daylights out of her.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Things

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I kinda sprained my finger and it's hard to type. BUT I UPDATED! :))! Try to check out my other Peter Pan story: The Infamous Daughter of Cap James Hook. I'm working on that as well so please review on both! Can anyone think of a pet name to call Ariel/Peter? It's hard to come up with... **

**-MLB12**

_

* * *

_

_Ariel Narrator POV: _

When Peter finally left, that was Ariel's time to talk to her sisters. She walked over and plopped down on a nearby rock.

"She has two days on land and she spends some with _us_." Aqauta joked, "How sweet!"

"Knock it off!" Ariel dodged the pile of water they tried to splash at her.

"You're as grumpy as a fish out of water," Adella smiled.

"She is!" Adrina smiled as well.

"I'm not...I'm just wondering if Peter Pan saw me." She fixed her hair awkwardly.

"Oh he did, and he wants to meet you!" they all giggled.

"Did you say who I am?" Ariel asked.

"No," Arista laughed, "Where's the mystery?"

"So you met him, he asked about me, and you didn't tell him my _name_!" Ariel sighed, blowing hair out of her face.

"Exactly." They nodded, "Let him get curious and search you out."

"Fine…" Ariel looked down, "I'm going to the beach in search of Lost Things."

"Bye little sister!" they waved and disappeared under the clear waters.

_Peter Pan Narrator POV:_

"Crew, assemble!" Peter shouted as the Lost Boys huddled together in a straight line.

"Nibs!"

"Curly!"

"The Twins!"

"Slightly!"

"Tootles!"

"Alright men, you have a quest to go on." Peter eyed them all seriously.

"Really!" they jumped in excitement.

"You too Tink." Peter's fairy, Tinker Bell, flew by his side and landed on his shoulder gently.

"What is it Peter?" Nibs asked shaking of anticipation.

"You all have to find a red head girl who is running all around Neverland." Peter flew up in the air and sat, bobbing up and down.

"A lady?" Tootles asked turning red.

"Yes, a lady." Peter gave them all telescopes, "Go look and report back to me!"

"Aye, aye!" they all ran in different directions.

"Tink, you take aerial and scan the sky for anything."

Tink nodded, but she had other plans for this red headed girl if she laid her eyes on her.

_Ariel_

The main reason Ariel chose Neverland wasn't for Peter, it was for the lost things. Whenever a human child lost something and could never see it found, the items would wash onto the shores of Neverland and remain there forever. Ariel had a huge curiosity in lost things and humans in general, so she decided to take a look.

As she scoured the sand, kicking it to see if anything was buried in it, she tripped on something. It wasn't just a shell or a rock, it was a music box. Ariel though, had no idea what this was, and named it a tune-a-ma-dingie. She twisted the little knob and the ballerina inside spun around to the Nutcracker Suite. She smiled and danced with the music. Along with this, Ariel found some toys, books, and some pictures that she vowed to keep with her at all times.

But the one lost thing that Ariel managed not to see was a play 'fairy' doll that happened to look exactly like Tinker Bell.


	3. Chapter 3 First Encounter

**Ok Ch 3 coming at ya! And...I MADE THEM LONGER! *applause*. Yay!**

_

* * *

_

_Peter Pan:_

"Tink!" Peter ran up to her as she sat on a twig, "Did you find her?"

She nodded. Tink may absolutely hate girls who like Peter, but she couldn't lie to him straight up about the girl. That would be harsh.

"Where is she?"

Tink motioned for him to follow her and they both flew up towards the beach together.

_Ariel and Peter: _

"La, la, la…." Ariel spun as she danced to the music box on the sand. She played with her grass skirt and held it up as she moved, "Legs are so much fun!"

Peter landed with Tink feet away from the beach, hidden by the trees.

"There she is." Peter smiled at her from afar, "Playing with lost things."

Ariel was looking at a spoon that washed up and used it as a hair clip, until it fell out. He continued to watch as she began to sing.

"_Oh what it's like to have legs; to run and swim and play, through the grass and trees and to feel the warm breeze is something worth to me today.." _She continued to hum the tune as she made up words.

"_But I have to go back to where I should be, down with the waves below…for a home is a home even though I know that this is where I belong." _

Then she fell onto the sand and proceeded to roll around in it giggling. Peter was hypnotized by her every move.

"What does she mean by that?" Peter looked at Tink who shrugged casually.

Peter went to walk forward but Tink tugged his sleeve.

"Don't go she could be a monster!"

"A monster Tink; I think you have been listening to too many stories." Peter flicked her off and continued to walk silently.

As he approached the mystery girl, he noticed that she had blue eyes, the color of the sea. Her legs were also all bruised up, and he wondered why. He gently flew over and landed in front of her. She noticed his feet and shot up, trying to run away. Peter caught up to her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Peter said floating down into the sand.

"You're the flying boy." Ariel looked at his legs, "Can you do it again?"

"What, fly?" Peter smirked, "I do it all the time!"

He lifted in the air cheerfully and flew in a circle, then slowly landing in front of her. Ariel was smiling, clearly excited.

"I'm Ariel." She said waving delicately.

"I'm Peter Pan." Peter puffed up proudly.

"I know."

"How?"

"My sisters told me about you." Ariel sat down next to him, "All about you."

"You have _sisters_!" Peter's eyes lit up.

"You met them already."

"The Indians?" Peter started guessing.

She smiled and laughed. It sounded like honey. "No, they aren't Indians."

"Well, I only talk to the mermaids when-" he stopped short and started staring at her feet, "Are you a?"

"Yes, I'm a mermaid…the youngest of my sisters." Ariel lay down and stretched, "My father granted me two days with legs, and I chose here."

"Really," Peter inched closer, "Why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Ariel eyed him playfully, "It was because of the lost things."

"Hmm so you like lost toys?" Peter had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"Come with me."

"But how? I can't fly!" Ariel tried jumping.

Peter walked up to her closely, too close for comfort, and blew dust on her face. "Try now." he whispered smiling.

She looked up at him confused and he motioned her to look down. She was flying! Ariel laughed happily as she circled around the beach.

"Will you?" Peter held out his hand expectantly.

"I will." She took it smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 Forbidden Love

**Sorry I didn't update in like forever guys, I'm really really busy. Anyway, I made the chapter longer like you guys wanted (thanks for the reviews!) and I will update sooner! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

Ariel has done many reckless things as a mermaid. But flying is the most dangerous thing she has ever done in her life. It was such a rush. Every minute was electrifying and she counted it as bliss. The wind flew through her silky, red hair as she awed at the breathtaking sights of Neverland.

"Hey, Ariel!" Peter shouted from behind her.

"What is it?" Ariel tore her eyes from the scenery looked at him.

"I'd hold onto me if I were you!"

She gripped onto his slender body as the two swooped up and landed on a high cloud.

"Get ready!" Peter smiled at Ariel as her eyes became wide with fear.

"Wait!" she looked down, "What are we doing exactly?"

"You'll find out!" Peter took her hand and they slid down into the lower clouds.

He left her to bounce as she dropped in front of a massive island-length rainbow, Peter landing slowly next to her.

"Are you coming?" Peter eyed the rainbow mischievously.

"What?" Ariel was slightly confused at what he was asking her.

"Sit on my lap." He smiled as Ariel obeyed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered quietly, "Now hold on for the ride." Peter pushed down.

Ariel couldn't help herself from laughing like a fool. She never had so much fun! The colors breezed past her, whooping her hair from one side from the next, but she didn't care. She was happy for once; her father wasn't blasting orders at her, and no nagging from Sebastian! Best. Day. Ever.

"Peter, where are we landing?" Ariel asked looking up at him.

"Easy, we fall off wherever the rainbow stops." He answered casually.

"The rainbow STOPS!" she got scared as Peter's arms grew tighter around her waist.

"No worries, I got you." He smiled as the rainbow slowly faded away and the two fell in the water.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Peter laughed as Ariel smiled.

"It was great! I love-" she got cut off by the feeling on her legs. They were melting together. Oh my God, Ariel thought, daddy saw me with him. She poked her head under the water and saw that the two beautiful legs she had seconds ago was now a long, silky tail.

"What happened?" the red haired boy looked curiously at Ariel as she pointed underwater.

Peter dove under and saw her tail.

"Oh, your tail is back." He shrugged casually.

"This is awful!" she sighed swimming over to a rock and laying on it.

"It isn't that bad…" he lifted into the air and landed on top of the rock she was on, "I can see you in the lagoon."

"No, not that," Ariel brushed that away, "My father."

"What about him?" Peter asked leaning closer to her.

She whispered in his ear, "He saw us together." urgently.

"We're just friends." Peter implied and then added, "We are _just friends_ right?"

"Yeah, of course we are!" Ariel giggled and then grew concerned, "He doesn't think that."

"Well go tell him." He was too calm about this. Is he always this carefree? Ariel wished she was him…never growing up and having no parents. He's luckier than he thinks!

"Your _way_ too calm about this." Ariel verbalized her thoughts to him.

"I'm calm about everything." Peter flew circles around her and then whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, things will go fine."

With that, he flew away and left Ariel to her doom.

"Daddy," Ariel swam up to her father's throne room in the massive palace, "Why did you turn my legs back into a tail? I still had one day left!"

King Triton looked at his confused daughter from his throne and furrowed his dark grey eyebrows.

"Ariel," he went into his I'm-about-to-give-a-speech-about-life-value modes, she could tell, "I didn't send you on land to talk to boys."

"He is just a friend!" Ariel tried to mask her anger.

"He isn't just a _friend; _he is that vulgar boy who can't grow up!" Triton's eyes grew with concern, "I don't want you talking to him anymore. He gives bad examples for your future.

"_He_ has a name daddy, it's Peter!" Ariel raised her voice at him, "And I happen to have FUN with him! Of course, you don't even know what that word means anymore!"

Back when Ariel and her sisters were little, Triton was the best father they could ask for. He joked around, played, and took care of them along with their mother. When she got hit by a ship to save Ariel's sisters, his mood instantly deflated. He was never the same since. Occasionally, he would have a spark of enthusiasm and joy when everyone was happy, but it only lasted for about one hour.

"Ariel!" her father bellowed, "Don't you raise your voice at me!"

"I can do what I want, including seeing Peter!" she replied fiercely.

"No you can't, I FORBID you from seeing him!" he raised his triton and banged it on the ivory throne, making it permanent.

Ariel's eyes welled with tears as she hastily swam out of the throne room, leaving a regretful father behind her.

* * *

**Ariel: I hate my dad.**

**Me: *turning around yawning* Umm...ok then.**

**Ariel: Sorry, just needed to get that out.**

**Peter: *bursts through window with computer in hand* WHAT! WHY IS SHE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE ME?**

**Ariel: I know right, worst dad ever!**

**Peter: How will I see you again?**

**Me: I don't know if you will, I'm waiting for reviews.**

**Ariel: Rev-**

**Peter: *cutting Ariel off* REVIEW, I HAVE TO SEE HER AGAIN!**


	5. Chapter 5 Love Can Find A Way

**Sorry about the wait! Ch. 5 coming right at you! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

_Ariel POV:_

How could he do that? Peter was the only human friend she had, and she was starting to develop a crush on him too! How could she not see him again? Ariel swam out of the castle and into a barren patch of the ocean that she was more than familiar about. Quickly, while glancing around for any possible spies from her father, Ariel pushed a boulder away from the rock it was leaning on, revealing a cave big enough for only one mermaid. The entrance to her grotto.

Ariel swam through, slammed the boulder shut, and continued on swimming. The small cave entered into a room that was anybody's dream hideaway. It was small in width, but huge in length, stretching up and up and smaller as you swim to the top of the hidden coral structure. On rivets hold priceless (to Ariel) human treasures that she has collected over the years, each item special in a unique way. There is a small hole in the very top of the grotto that let in an eerie yet mystical blue light that illuminated everything it touched.

Lying on the rock in the middle of the cave, Ariel sighed. How could she possibly see Peter again? It was like asking for rain in the desert, hopeless and never going to happen. The only possible way was to go to the Mermaid's Lagoon and look for him there; she would just have to look for her father's spies. She looked up at the little hole and dreamed of the boy who could fly.

_Peter POV:_

Peter watched Ariel dive into the water, her tail giving a final wave before it sunk under. He desperately wanted to see her again and show her everything Neverland has to offer. He scratched his red hair and flew into the jungle, coming upon a large hollow tree in the middle of a barren patch of grass. Quickly, he pulled a vine hanging from the top and a small door opened, revealing the entrance to the hideout.

"Boys, I'm back!" he flew down and the Lost Boys lined up single file.

"Peter, did you beat Hook?" they all asked eagerly.

"Of course I did, but enough of that, I met a _girl_ today!" he smiled and his teeth seemed to glitter.

"Was she like Wendy?" Cubby asked adjusting his bear hood.

"Better. She was a mermaid girl."

"We always see those…" the twins rolled their eyes.

"Well, not this one." Peter sat down in his chair as the boys crowded around him, "She has fire red hair and the brightest blue eyes, and they were big too!"

"What did her tail look like?"

"She was human and I taught her how to fly, her tail is green and shiny- prettier than all of the others." Peter sighed thinking about her.

"Can we see her, the mermaid girl?" Tootles asked, his round eyes looking at Peter eagerly.

"Ok, she should be at the lagoon!" the boys all jumped up in excitement as Peter quickly grabbed Tink and threw pixie dust on them, "Let's go!"

The boys and fairy flew hastily out of the tree and over to the familiar colorful rocks that are home to the mermaids. All of her sisters were there, doing their usual gossip rounds and primping for the day's later events.

"Hey ladies!" Peter flew on the highest rock and sat criss-cross applesauce on it.

"Hi lovebird." they replied giggling, causing Peter to smile slyly.

"Speaking of that, have you seen Ariel?" he asked as the mermaids grew serious and looked sadly at him.

"Didn't you hear?" Aquatta spoke up, "Her and our father had a fight about you."

"What?" that wasn't what Peter had expected at all.

"He forbade her to see you again!" Arista sighed as Peter gasped to himself.

"Wait, why?" he looked confused.

"He doesn't feel you're a good influence on her…" Adrina looked at her hair in the water and added a starfish to the top.

"Hold on a second, I'm a great influence on her!" Peter stood up, told the Lost Boys to wait at the lagoon, and took off toward the ocean.

_Ariel POV: _

Ariel loved her grotto, but loved her rock more. Located beyond Skull Rock, there is a small patch of stones leading to a large, smooth gray rock that's great for basking or looking at Neverland from afar. Nobody knew where this rock was located, which made it safer and more relaxing for Ariel to enjoy.

_Why now…_ she thought watching her tail in front of her. She lay down and sigh deeply.

"ARIEL!" a youthful voice yelled from up ahead, causing Ariel to panic and dive.

Swimming closer, yet staying hidden from the person, Ariel made her way over to where it the voice was coming from. Peeking up from below, she saw it was Peter.

"Peter?" she asked as relief flooded his face.

"I didn't know things would go that far Ariel," Peter scratched his head awkwardly, "gosh, I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault Peter," Ariel jumped on a rock as he sunk below it so nobody could see them, "My father just hates boys."

"Can I ask you something?" his emerald eyes looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"If you liked a person so much, but not loved, would you do anything to see him again?"

"Yes." Ariel answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"Then meet me here tomorrow morning at dawn." Peter smiled as Ariel nodded.

"I will!"

"Until then." He went to fly away.

"WAIT!" Ariel gasped as Peter flew back around, "Do you like me that way?"

He looked down and then replied, "Yeah, I sort of do; do you?"

Ariel looked around and kissed him on the lips and then dove in the water. She turned bright red and laughed when a familiar exuberant crow was heard above the waves.


	6. Chapter 6 Snow White

**Hey everyone! My A/N is a little long today for a reason...IM GOING ON VACATION IN A WEEK! It's going to be hard to update; I'll be gone for about a week and a half. BUT I'LL STILL WRITE! And, if lucky, update! Wish me luck guys!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

Neverland is always prettiest at dawn- the clouds are just turning the familiar color of bubblegum pink, the stars still out and twinkling just a little less than usual. The water is a nice deep turquoise shade that rarely is seen by anyone, except Ariel today. As she swam out of Atlantica that morning, the feeling of awe overtook her as she saw how beautiful the island was. After swimming the familiar distance of half a mile, Ariel rose to the surface and saw Peter, waiting for her on the rock, which was now lavender.

"Hi Peter!" she said cheerfully, as he jumped up frightened and faced her.

"Oh, hey." he replied looking down, hiding his scarlet cheeks.

"Peter Pan were you just…_scared?_" Ariel laughed as he turned redder and replied with a silent 'no'.

She smiled and handed Peter a sopping wet back full of Lost Things. "Look what I found."

He opened the bag curiously and took out a top hat, wrinkled and black with a faded red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Looks old." he sniffed it and then threw it down, crinkling his nose.

"Like a grown up?" Ariel asked playfully as he smiled and nodded.

"Exactly like a grown up."

She showed him more human things- like a hairbrush, a little teddy bear, and a reading book.

"What's this supposed to be?" he rested the book down over his face and pretended to sleep.

Ariel giggled and replied, "No, silly, it's a thingie-ma-gigger!" before grabbing it back and showing him the pages.

He came closer and sat criss-cross on the rock as Ariel explained the story to him, showing the pictures every so often.

"It talks about a girl who was the fairest in the land, but her step mom was jealous of her. She hired a man to kill her and give the heart over to the queen. Her name was Snow White."

"So, what happened?" Peter asked eagerly, sounding like a child hearing their bedtime story.

"She ran off into the woods and found a cottage with seven dwarfs. They let her stay there and she cleaned for them." Ariel showed him a picture.

"Doesn't sound very fun."

"The queen figured out she was alive and turned herself into an old hag so she could kill Snow White herself. She went over to the house and gave her a poison apple to eat." Ariel paused and turned the page, looking up at Peter.

"So, what happened!" his eyes looked like a small puppy's.

"She ate it and passed away. The dwarfs put her in a glass box in the middle of the woods so everyone can look at her. A prince saw her and kissed her; she woke up." Ariel sighed at how magical the story ended.

"Well?" Peter asked leaning in to see the book.

"Well, what?"

"Did they live happily ever after?" he was so sweet at times.

"Of course they did silly!" Ariel smacked his hat down over his eyes, before taking it and diving into the water.

"HEY, GIVE ME MY CAP!" he yelled, following her tail that occasionally skimmed up to the surface.

Ariel thought she lost him, and before peeking up, hid the hat in between her fins. She glanced around, and when nobody was there, took out the hat and smiled.

"Boo." Peter whispered, and when Ariel turned, took his hat and flew away, crowing.

"UNTIL TOMORROW!" he yelled before sinking into the trees, hidden.

_Peter POV:_

"Peter, are you ever going to stop looking at your hat?" Tinker Bell placed her hands on her hips impatiently as he felt the hat, tracing it over and over again. He could feel where Ariel held it, where she gripped it. He smelled her on it.

"Whatever Tink is saying, she is right!" Nibs sat across from him at the small wood table in the hideout.

"_Peter's in love with a mermaid!" _the rest of the boys sang as he looked up at them and threw an apple in their direction.

"Tell us the story!" Curly looked over at him and sighed.

"We want to hear about Snow White!" the twins chorused in sync, both giving Peter 'the look'.

"Agh! Fine, I'll tell you the story!" Peter put his hat back on and sat down in his hammock as the Lost Boys crowded around him.

"Once upon a time…"

_Ariel POV:_

"Honestly Sebastian," Ariel rolled her eyes at her friend, "why do you always have to be so protective?"

"You weren't in your bed this morning when I came to get you up!" the red crab looked at her curiously, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere you knew about!" she replied swimming up to a seaweed field and lay there, "And, it's no concern of yours!"

"Yes, it is! Your father needs to know!" Sebastian hollered, but Ariel wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about Peter.

His gleaming auburn hair paired with those emerald eyes… Whenever he smiled his nose would crinkle and his cheeks would get dimples. The way he was interested in everything she had to say.

"ARIEL! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"Oh, what?" Ariel sat up and looked at the crab, listening with her ears, but her mind was in a whole different world.


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Hi guys. I just wanted to say I apologize for not updating this story as recently as I hoped. I am taking a little break from TWC only because this summer is a little more hectic then I planned for the next few weeks. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I refuse to let Peter and Ariel just hang in there without an ending. ONE WILL COME SOON! I really love this story idea and I definately want to continue with it! **

**Thank you for your understanding, **

**MLB12**


	8. Chapter 8 Ursula

**I'M NOT DEAD EVERYONE! AND I PROMISED YOU ALL THAT I WOULDN'T ABANDON THIS STORY! AND I DIDN'T! So anyway, here I am! The updates won't be normal, but they WILL be coming. So do not fret fellow Disney (especially PeterxAriel) fangirls! CAUSE I AM HERE AGAIN! *superhero music plays***

**School work is killing me slowly -_-" PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! Also, thank you for the reviews I recieved while I was off of this story! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! **

**-MLB12 :) **

* * *

_Ariel POV:_

Ariel was in a dreamy haze for the rest of the day. She had to see Peter again. He was…_indescribable_ to her. She wanted to fly again- with no worries about her father, her sister's constant gossip, or the fear of being caught by their numerous 'sources'. She needed her legs again. And there was only one person who could supply her them- the sea witch.

_Peter POV: _

Peter and Tink were flying along the shore of Neverland. The redhead was planning on giving Ariel something nice for her lost things collection that she didn't already have. Which meant a constant scan on the beaches to find the perfect gift.

"You see anything Tink?" Peter asked his fairy as she shook her head.

"Me neither…let's take a lower look." The boy swooped down and landed on the shore. And what he saw was by far the prettiest sight he had ever seen. There was a girl. Her figure was caught in the sunset, her body glistening from the water.

He approached the girl closer. She stepped out of the water, and flipped her hair back- taking a deep breath. It was Ariel.

"Ariel!" Peter ran up to said mermaid and she smiled.

"Peter, I have legs!" she gushed as she hugged him, making him blush.

"I-I can see that, but how! Your dad-" He got cut off.

"-Doesn't know about this. The sea witch granted me them…under some circumstances…"

"Like what?"

_Ariel Flashback_

_Ariel swam into the sea witch's cave. The room was pitch black, even the water was colder than the normal warmth it was three feet away. Wearily, the mermaid slowed her pace and observed the shriveled plants on the floor. Wait…those weren't plants! They had eyes that were staring at her, warning her. _

_"Go back…" they whispered so only Ariel could hear them. But it was too late. Her mind was set. _

_Travelling deeper into the never ending pit, she finally found the center room. A bubbling cauldron was on a large pedestal, with a purple vanity in the corner and numerous shelves filled to the brim with potions and ingredients of every kind. If Ariel closed her eyes, she could hear chuckling coming from the black hole in the far end…_

_"H-hello?" she finally spoke up and the laughing grew louder. Soon one tentacle came into view, then three, then eight followed by a body. Ursula was here. _

_"Darling, so nice of you to finally show up." The witch cooed, adjusting her lipstick at the vanity before facing Ariel. _

_"Y-You knew that I-" she got cut off. _

_"OF COURSE I KNEW!" Then Ursula pursed her lips, "I am the sea witch after all." She chuckled and started grabbing bottles off of the cabinets. _

_"So you can help me?" Ariel followed the octopus, as she nodded. Then different liquids and algae began to get thrown into the cauldron. _

_"You want little Peter Pan to have you forever, as a human." Suddenly the bowl began to show images of her and said boy- running around together, laughing together, and then their kiss. Ariel blushed and nodded as she grinned. "Excellent. I can make you a human, but there's a catch." _

_Ariel eyed Ursula up and down, her red hair floating around her face protectively. "What is it?" _

_"I. Get. You." One of her tentacles pulled Ariel in, holding a scroll and pen. _

_"You get me?" Ariel asked, confused. _

_"You have three days. If some aquatic creature finds out about your having legs who can spread word to your father, other than Peter, the deal is off and you belong to me. Kapeesh?" The scroll unraveled itself, and the quill floated into Ariel's hand. "Oh yeah, and you can't tell Pan about this either. Only that I granted you the legs. Our terms are CLASSIFIED." _

_"S-So he could tell my father or Sebastian, and I would belong to you? Even though he knows?" Ariel asked wearily. _

_"Yes." The contract began to glow. _

_Ariel nodded, and with a deep breath and a thought of Peter, she closed her eyes and signed the scroll. Golden liquid forced its way into her throat as she coughed and felt all the water she breathed suffocating her. _

_"I'd swim if I were you." Ursula chuckled darkly, and was heard in the distance as Ariel forced herself to the shore of Neverland. _

**A/N **

**So if anyone didn't understand Ursula's catch here it is in short terms: Ariel gets legs, but then belongs to Ursula if...**

**A) some oceanic creature tells Triton about their deal**

**B) Peter _tells_ some creature about the deal that can possibly spread word to an overprotective father**

**If this doesn't happen in three days, life is all good for Ariel and Peter **

**PETER DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THE CATCH BECAUSE ARIEL CANNOT TELL HIM! Muahaha with evil plot twisters that took forever to think of XD**

**Ok, things are all cleared up now- bye!**


	9. NoticeAgain

Hi guys. So, as you all have clearly noticed, I have not been updating this story. I feel really bad about this too, because I absolutely love Peter and Ariel. I am going to have to discontinue this fanfiction due to no more ideas and no motivation.

But, I have some good news. I'm currently starting a new Peter and Ariel story which has a decent plotline! YAY!

You all won't see the last of me. Hope that you all read my new story! And once again, I'm really sorry..

-MLB12


End file.
